User blog:Phantomlink959/Roleplay recruitment call
As some of you may know, I am GMing a RWBY RP on another website We just lost a player and are ineed of a replacement! IF you're interested, use this sheet: 1)Basic info *Name: *CNR explanation: *Species:(Human/Faunus) *Age: *Gender: *Symbol: *Handedness: *Physical traits: (Faunus features go here, as well as scars,tattoos, basically parts of the characters body that standout) *Misc traits:(A distinct item or clothing the character carries on them and in what context, a preference to a color on their outfits, a verbal tick, basically something distinctive not located on their body) *Occupation: 2)Appearance *Aura/Effects: (Effects are things like Ruby’s rose petals or Yang’s red eyes.) *Height: *Weight: *Eyes: *Skin color: *Face: *Hair: *Physique: *(Type of) Outfit: (add more than one if exists: Combat, Casual, Job, Formal, Informal, Sport, etc) 3)Characteristics *Background: *Personality: *Likes: *Dislikes: 4) Trivia: *Notable relationships: *Notes: If your character is a hunter, use this: a) Weapons *Name: (include translation if applicable) *Wielder: *Maker/Smith: *Type: (weapon type and four letter abbreviation, such as High Caliber Sniper Scythe or HCSS) *Weapon Derivation: (what inspired the weapon) *Holstered/Inactive Form: (How it looks when stored) *Form 1: *Form 2: (if applicable) *Form 3: (if applicable) *Dust Capacity: (dust types used/stored. optional) *Ammunition: (caliber, rounds per magazine, and element if applicable. optional) *Usage: (how the wielder uses it in combat; i.e. summary of fighting style) *Planned/Possible Upgrades: *Notes: (trivia, name meaning, etc) b) Semblance *Name: (include translation if applicable) *Wielder: *Maker/Smith: *Type: (weapon type and four letter abbreviation, such as High Caliber Sniper Scythe or HCSS) *Weapon Derivation: (what inspired the weapon) *Holstered/Inactive Form: (How it looks when stored) *Form 1: *Form 2: (if applicable) *Form 3: (if applicable) *Dust Capacity: (dust types used/stored. optional) *Ammunition: (caliber, rounds per magazine, and element if applicable. optional) *Usage: (how the wielder uses it in combat; i.e. summary of fighting style) *Planned/Possible Upgrades: *Notes: (trivia, name meaning, etc) c) Combat Info *Class/Position *Landing: Strategy: *Fighting Style: d) Statistics (Levels are 0-none to 3-high. max 15 points between all stats with no more than 2 at 3 points unless good reason is given) *Strength: (how physically strong is the character and how much damage can they do with one strike without a weapon) *Agility: (How good is the character at running, dodging, reacting and performing attacks) *Aura reserve: (Dictates a character effective life, endurance and how much they can spam skills) *Aura manipulation: (1 for focusing aura, 2 for manifesting shaped aura with direct contact and constant aura drain, 3 For projecting aura outside of direct contact) *Dust Manipulation: (1 for combining Dust with Semblance, 2 for basic Dust spells, 3 for remote Dust activation) *Dust use: (1 for basic dust ammo, 2 for dust channelling weaponry, 3 for dust infusion) *Weapon Skill (Primary): (1is beginner, 3 is mastered) *Weapon Skill (General): ( For weapons your character does not specialise in. 1 for beginner, 3 for jack of all trades) In case you want to make a Zwei, use this: *Name: *Species: *Appearance: *Accessories: *Behavior: *Likes: *Dislikes: *Attack(s): *Additional notes: Category:Blog posts